Weekly Young Sunday
was a weekly manga magazine published by Shogakukan in Japan since the first issue on April 10, 1987. It replaced ''Shōnen Big Comic in Shogakukan's lineup of shōnen titles, and many of the titles in Shōnen Big Comic were continued in Young Sunday. The magazines was sometimes called for short. To celebrate the 20th anniversary of ''Weekly Young Sunday, Shogakukan and Yahoo! Auctions Japan held a charity auction benefitting the Green Cross Japan. Various mangaka donated signed original artwork, and Shogakukan donated rare goods related to the series and people appearing in the magazine. On May 30, 2008, Shogakukan announced that they would cease publication of the magazine. The final issue was released on July 31, 2008. Ongoing titles in the final issue Titles marked with * have had been adapted into a live action movie, TV drama series, or special. Titles marked with ** have had been adapted into an anime series, OVA, or movie. *''Aoi Honō, by Kazuhiko Shimamoto (not in every issue, began issue 15 in 2007) *Ankoro'' by Daichi Banjou *''Beach Stars'' by Masahiro Morio *''Birdy the Mighty, by Masami Yuki (began issue 4/5 in 2003)* *Chō Mukiryoku Sentai Japa-Five'' by Masaki Satou *''Cut: Katsuhito, by Tomomi Muronaga (began issue 16 in 2007) *Drive Alive'' by Kunihiko Nakai *''Dr. Kotō Shinryōjo, by Takatoshi Yamada (began issue 29 in 2000)** *Go-On!'' by Manabu Akisige *''Hana no Miyako'' by Takashi Kondō *''Idol Ace, by Mitsuru Adachi (not in every issue, began issue 36/37 in 2005) *Ikigami, by Motorō Mase (began issue 9 in 2005) *Kurosagi, by Kuromaru (created by Takeshi Tatsuhara, began issue 50 in 2003)** *Lost Man'' by Michiteru Kusaba *''Ma Q Ken'' by Masahiko Kikuni *''Miharu Rising'' by Miku Simai *''Mogura no Uta'' by Noburu Takahashi *''Odds, by Osamu Ishiwata (began issue 14 in 2006) *Oyasumi Pun Pun, by Inio Asano (began issue 15 in 2007) *Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin'' by George Abe and Masasumi Kakizaki (began in 2001) ** *''Sakuranbo Syndrome: Kupido no Itazura Nijidama II, by Taku Kitazaki (began issue 34 in 2006) *The School of Water Business'' by Hikaru Murozumi and Shinobu Inokuma *''Shin Seishun-kun, by Yasutaka Togashi (began issue 1 in 2007) *Thanatos: Mushikera no Ken, by Shinji Takehara (writer) and Yūsuke Ochiai (artist) (began issue 1 in 2007) *Tōbō Bengoshi Narita Makoto'' by Yū Takada and Shiro Takahide *''Tomehane! Suzuri Kōkō Shodōbu'' by Katsutoshi Kawai (began in 2007) *''Yami no Aegis'' by Kyoichi Nanatsuki and Yoshihide Fujiwara *''Zetsubō ni Kiku Kusuri, by Reiji Yamada (began issue 38 in 2003) '''Sources:' YS Special Of the series that were running in the magazine at the time of its cancellation, Birdy the Mighty, Ikigami The Ultimate Limit, Kurosagi, Lost Man, Mogura no Uta, Oyasumi Punpun, Rainbow Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin, and Tomehane! Suzuri Kōkō Shodōbu all moved to Big Comic Spirits. Big Comic Spirits itself began releasing a special supplementary issue entitled YS Special. The magazine's first issue debuted September 28, 2008 and allowed for the twelve remaining series running in Young Sunday at the time of its cancellation to conclude their storylines. Of those twelve series, Chō Mukiryoku Sentai Japa-Five, Hana no Miyako, and Miharu Rising all ended in the third issue. Thanatos: Mushikera no Ken and Beach Stars ended in the fourth issue. The final seven; Sakuranbo Syndrome: Kupido no Itazura Nijidama II, The School of Water Business, Odds, Drive Alive, Go-On!, Ankoro, and Yami no Aegis all concluded in the final issue published in January 2009. Concluded titles These titles have concluded their runs in Weekly Young Sunday. *''Angel, by U-Jin *Bakune Young, by Toyokazu Matsunaga *Captain Donkabe, by Hiroto Oishi *Cupid no Itazura Nijidama, by Taku Kitazaki *Portus, by Jun Abe *Fighting Beauty Wulong, by Yūgo Ishikawa ♥ *Hikari no Sora, by Eiji Kazama *Hoshi no Furumachi, by Hidenori Hara *Ichi the Killer, by Hideo Yamamoto (May 1998 through 2001) ♣ *Irasshāse., by Yūsuke Yoshida (began issue 21/22 in 2004) *''Jimuin A-ko, by Hiroyuki Nishimori (began issue 14 in 2006) *''Kakeru, by Kenjirō Takeshita (1997-?) *Karen Jogakiun Kōkō Danshi Kendōbu, by Kenji Morita (began issue 13 in 2007) *Lycanthrope Leo, by Kengo Kaji and Kenji Okamura *Odawara Dragon Quest!, by Dragon Odawara (began issue 7/8 in 2003) *O~i! Ryoma, by Yū Koyama and Tetsuya Takeda (1986-1996) *One-Pound Gospel, by Rumiko Takahashi (not in every issue, March 1987 - January 2007) ♥ *Over Rev!, by Katsumi Yamaguchi (1997-?) ♥ *Seishun-kun, by Yasutaka Togashi (1989-?) *Shimokita Glory Days, by Jiro Otani *Short Cuts, by Usamaru Furuya (1998-?) *Short Program'' (various short stories), by Mitsuru Adachi (1987-1995) *''Sakura Diaries'' by U-Jin (1995-2000) *''Tell Me A Lie'', by Gosho Aoyama (2007) *''SEX, by Atsushi Kamijo (1988-1992) *BUGS: Summer of Predators, by Kyoichi Nanatsuki & Yoshihide Fujiwara (2006-2007) *Yagami-kun's Family Affairs, by Kei Kusunoki (1986-1990) '''Sources:' References External links * [http://www.youngsunday.com/ Weekly Young Sunday] (official site) * [http://visualweb.youngsunday.com/ Young Sunday Visual Web] (official site, covers all the idol stars profiled in the magazine) Category:Magazines established in 1987 Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Seinen manga Category:Shogakukan br:Weekly Young Sunday de:Young Sunday fr:Weekly Young Sunday ko:주간 영 선데이 it:Weekly Young Sunday ja:週刊ヤングサンデー